1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in safety goggles and has particular reference to goggles of the dual eyecup type for protection against injury from particle impact and ambient dust.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In cases where protection against foreign object impact and/or dust is required, it is customary to utilize a ventilated dual eyecup goggle having a relatively large facemask. With such means, readily replaceable individual lenses of exceptionally high resistance to impact damage can be provided and the large area of facial contact about the eyecups affords the opportunity to minimize leakage of ambient dust into the cups.
Heretofore, however, facemasks have been cut from flat stock and sewn into shapes deemed best for fitting about the eyes. The sewing usually includes the addition of marginal bindings and/or linings of material preselected to afford gentle contact with the face; and goggle eyecups being separately stitched, stapled, cemented or riveted to the facepiece.
These awkward and time-consuming operations and need for special manufacturing equipment has rendered the cost of the goggles excessive and, in end product result, lacking in wearing comfort and effectiveness against dust.
Excessive weight and ungainliness as well as the high cost resulting in large part from complexity of structure and tediousness of current goggle-manufacturing procedures indicate a serious need for improvements in both product design and processing.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to simplify the goggle structure, its manufacturing procedure and to reduce cost, all with the benefit of superior product quality and effectiveness.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention.